Trust Me - Lucy x Natsu
by AkiaWrites
Summary: On their 9 month anniversary, Natsu is seem holding a black box behind his back and talking to Lisanna. Lucy sees them and then all hell breaks loose.


Lucy and Natsu were celebrating Christmas and their 9 month anniversary tonight. Lucy was out with Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla all day picking out a dress. "How about this one, Lucy?" Mirajane asked. It was a long, silky dress with barely anything at the top. "Gracious Mirajane! That dress is far to revealing!" Carla exclaimed putting the dress back on the hanger. Wendy ran over to the other side of the store and picked out a pink dress. It was kind of fluffy, but it wasn't a lolita style dress. "That's gorgeous, Wendy!" Lucy said and ran to Wendy's side. Mirajane smiled at the blond as she tried on the dress.

When she walked out of the changed room, all the girls looked at Lucy shocked. "Does it look good?" Lucy asked. All the girls nodded. Mirajane squealed. "You look stunning, Child. Now let's get to your apartment. I hear that Wendy has been excited to do your hair." Carla stated. Wendy blushed causing them all to laugh.

Typically Cancer would have done Lucy's hair, but Wendy wanted to do it really badly. When she was done, Mirajane gave her a hand mirror. "Oh my gosh. I look great! Thanks Wendy!" Lucy yelled and hugged the dragon slayer. "It really was nothing." Wendy said modestly.

All of the girls went home and left Lucy to get everything ready for Natsu. When she stepped outside to wait for him, she saw two people on the other side of the pond. It was Natsu and Lisanna. They were both laughing and Natsu had something hidden behind his back. It was a small black box! Lucy let a tear slide down her cheek and like that she was half way down the street.

Natsu and Lisanna looked at each other. "So I just keep it behind my back?" Natsu asked. Lisanna nodded. "Don't screw this up and break her heart Natsu." Lisanna said seriously. "Wouldn't dream of it!" Natsu said with a smile. Natsu goofiness caused them both to laugh. When they stopped they turned their heads to see Lucy running down the street. She was crying. Natsu dropped the box and ran after her. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Lisanna caught the box and looked at the pair as they disappeared down the street.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy yelled. Virgo appeared beside Lucy. "What's the matter, Princess?" Virgo asked. "I need you to dig a hole as soon as the train station comes into sight." Lucy said. "As you wish, Princess." The maiden said. "LUCY STOP!" Natsu yelled. "GO AWAY NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

Trains came into sight and Lucy saw Virgo standing in front of the ticket booth. "Come along, Princess." Virgo said. They jumped down the hole and, with a wave of her hand, Virgo closed the hole. "How did you do that?" Lucy asked. "Practice. Now I'm afraid I must take my leave." Virgo said. "Thanks a lot, Virgo." Lucy said. The Celestial Mage ran down the tunnel and made it into the moonlight a few hours later.

Lucy made it to a river. The moon reflected off the water and the air was steady. Looking down at her dress, Lucy noticed that the dress was in shreds and had mud splattered on it. "Oh man and this dress was so pretty." Lucy said sulking. The blond looked down at the stream and reality set in. 'What was Natsu doing with Lisanna? Why didn't he tell me that he was going to be hanging out with someone else? Why did he have that box?' Lucy questioned to herself.

She walked over to the cliff and let her feet hang off. "Lucy?" Someone asked. Lucy turned around to find Yukino looking at her concerned. "Hi Yukino. I need some company." Lucy admitted. Yukino nodded and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Your dress is torn up." Yukino pointed out. Lucy started crying and explaining the situation from the beginning. "Lucy, Natsu ran down to the Sabertooth guild hall and asked us to help look for you. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are all looking for you, but Natsu is going to extremes." Yukino explained. Lucy looked down at the bottom of the waterfall in shock. "Lucy I don't think that Lisanna or Natsu would do that to you. You need to trust him enough to let him explain his side of the story. They're all worried and want to see you back in Magnolia." Yukino said. Lucy used her arm to wipe the tears from her face and nodded. "Right. I need to figure out the truth and trust Natsu. Thanks for reminding me, Yukino." Lucy said and ran off into the woods. "Wait Lucy! Magnolia is the other... way.." Yukino said and ran after her.

Unexpectedly though, Lucy took a turn in the woods and ran up a mountain path. Yukino followed her until they reached the top. "Lucy what are we doing?" Yukino asked. "Pull out Libra and trust me." Lucy said. The gold key was pulled from Yukino's belt. Lucy pulled out Leo and let fireworks fly out. Yukino nodded and did the same with Libra. "NAAATTTTTSSSUUU!" Lucy yelled for a long time.

Finally fire burst from the middle of Magnolia and into the clouds. It lit up the sky.

Natsu used his dragon slayer hearing to pick up the sound of someone calling his name. "Lucy!" I yelled. "You found her!?" Rouge and Sting exclaimed. The fire dragon slayer ignored them and ran for the mountains. He had been looking for so long that the sun had come up. "Lucy!" I screamed, getting closer to the mountain. Lucy released another firework and lit up the morning sky.

Lucy could see Natsu getting closer to the mountain and signaled for Yukino to stop the fireworks. "I have to head back to Sabertooth and tell Sting I found you. Remember to trust him, Lucy!" Yukino exclaimed and took off down the mountain.

Natsu finally reached the top and fell on his knees panting. "Lucy I- It's not what you think." Natsu said, between breathes. "I know. I should have trusted you." Lucy admitted. Natsu brought Lucy down to his level and cried on her shoulder. "Hey! Don't cry!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu just continued to sob. Lucy hugged him until Lisanna and the others made it up the mountain. "Lucy!" They all yelled.

Natsu let go and let Lucy get tackled by Grey, Erza, Wendy, and the others. Some were crying from happiness like Levy and others stayed calm, but were secretly concerned like Gajeel. Natsu had stopped crying and now he was all smiles. "Natsu, I think you need to give someone a certain something." Lisanna said and held out the black box. "Right!" Natsu said.

The others separated from Lucy because they knew what was about to happen. "Well I didn't think that the moron would be able to do it." Grey said and earned a punch to the gut from Erza. Elfman was crying. "This is so manly." He said. Makarov, Mirajane, Laxus, Levy, and Wendy were all smiles.

The wind started to pick up but nobody cared. The wind blew through Natsu and Lucy's hair. While Natsu got down on one knee, Lucy started crying. Natsu smiled and opened the box for Lucy to see what was inside. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu asked with a smile. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands and nodded. "Yes!" Lucy exclaimed.

Fairy Tail cheered and everything seemed all right in the world.

 **One Natsu x Lucy story with extra fluff, OOC, and super cheesy? Coming right up! I don't want to make this sad or anything, but Merry Christmas to all of you.**


End file.
